


Hawksilver Versus The Bomb

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [78]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Prompt: Hawksilver please; Pietro's powers go on the fritz, at the worst possible time, and Clint has to deal with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawksilver Versus The Bomb

A bomb.

It’s almost funny, how mundane that seems to Clint now. A regular, run of the mill, C4, nuts and bolts bomb.

After fighting legions of killer robots and hoards of Chitauri warriors - not to mention the occasional throw away guy with super powers and a predilection for world domination - it’s almost a welcome sight in its utter normality.

Or it would be if things had not chosen that very moment to FUBAR.

“What do you mean you can’t run us out of here?” Clint rounds on Pietro, his arms flailing in what he’s sure is an undignified manner.

Pietro is doubled over and breathing heavily, hands clutching his side and Clint is pulled forward involuntarily, his hands hovering over Pietro’s lean frame as he tries to figure out what the problem is.

“I..can’t…m'sorry…I don’t know…something’s not right…the energy…pulse..” Pietro barely manages to push the explanation out between exhausted pants and Clint feels like an ass as he remembers the beam of bright yellow light that had clipped Pietro during their mad dash through the maze like hallways of the HYDRA facility just moments before they reached their current location.

The location with a bomb sitting smack dab in the middle of the room.

A ticking bomb.

With a countdown that had just reached 59 seconds.

_Fuck_.

_OK, OK Barton, don’t panic. You were a SHIELD agent long before you got messed up in all this superhero crap. You’ve diffused bombs before. You can do this._

Clint pushes past Pietro, shoving him towards the door as he crouches before the device. “OK, Pietro, you run as fast as you can, get as far away as possible while I stay and try to diffuse it.” Clint thinks, hopes, that the bomb would have a limited blast range. Pietro should have time to get at least a few corridors away of the worst were to happen. He could make it.

Except…

“No! I’m not leaving you here.” Pietro sounds offended and isn’t that just typical? The damn kid is going to get himself blown up because he’s too damn prideful to run.

Gritting his teeth as he tries to concentrate on the wires, Clint yells over his shoulder. "That’s an order, Quicksilver. Go!“

Pietro stands firm, straightening up from where he had been bent over trying to get his breath back. “No.”

Clint snaps, launching up from his place by the bomb and drawing his bow and arrow, aiming directly at Pietro. "Damnit, Pietro. I said go!“

Pietro actually laughs at him. "Oh, what? You’re going to shoot me to stop me from getting blown up? Great plan, old man. I did not save your life just for you to throw it away again. I am not leaving you.”

“Why are you so damn stubborn?” Clint spits the words in anger, his bow clattering to the ground as he pushes towards Pietro, seconds away from slugging the idiot and throwing him over his shoulder.

Pietro smiles wryly, his hands spread out in a ‘what are you gonna do?’ gesture. "You say stubborn but I say brave. What can I say, old man? You bring out the best in me.“

"And you in me!” Clint shouts as he steps closer to Pietro, red in the face, blood boiling at the utter stupidity in front of him.

A high pitched, electronic whine starts to emanate from the device, causing both of them to break eye contact and look at the countdown.

10..9..8

“It was nice knowing you.” Pietro’s words pull Clint’s gaze back to him, sounding so sad and genuine and filled with regret.

_Regret_.

Looking at the kid, _really_ looking at him, as the clock ticks away the last six seconds of his life - Clint thinks that he might know a thing or two about regret himself.

Pietro closes his eyes, bracing for the end and Clint is done with regrets.

He grips Pietro’s neck and pulls him in close, crushing their lips together desperately. If this is how he’s gonna go, he’s gonna go on his own terms. He’s going to let himself have something good, even if it’s just for the last three seconds of his life.

And it _is_ good. Pietro melts into the kiss after a moment, his own arms grabbing at Clint’s neck, then roaming over his back, his side, his ass, as if he can’t decide where to touch first, like he needs to feel all the places that he never had a chance to touch in these final moments.

It’s sweet and passionate and perfect and…lasting way longer than three seconds.

Realisation dawns on them both at the same moment and they freeze in each other’s arms, too terrified to break apart and look at the countdown.

Clint is panting just as hard as Pietro now and they stare into each other’s eyes -wide and disbelieving - for a beat before Pietro finally breaks contact and glances at the clock.

Which had stalled at 0:00:00:01.

“Well….the good news is we’re alive?” Clint offers.

“The bad news?” Pietro asks quietly.

Clint smiles. "There’s no bad here that I can see.“

Pietro starts sniggering first, hysterical giggles spelling from his lips, Clint not far behind as they both laugh the tension away.

That’s how the rest of the Avengers find them a few minutes later - clutching at each other as they struggle to get their laughter under control.

"Glad to see you two are having fun.” Tony quips, his eyebrows raising as it causes Clint and Pietro to laugh even harder. "I think we might have missed something.“ He whispers loudly to Steve.

Wanda and Natasha glance knowingly at each other. Silly, oblivious boys.

**Author's Note:**

> If this scenario sounds familiar it's probably because a) it's tropetastic and b) I watched episode 9 of season 1 of Chuck today and yeah, I might have borrowed some inspiration from Chuck and Sarah's first kiss!


End file.
